dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Doctor Who Time and Space characters
This is a list of every character that has appeared in the fan series Doctor Who Time and Space from Season One to the 2012 Specials Heroes The Doctor (S1E1- Current) The last of the Timelords, the Doctor travels through time with many companions. Zack Rogers (S1E1-S3E1, S3E10) The First companion and best friend of the Doctor. Zack was the longest running companion appearing in every season of Time and Space. He was killed saving the Doctor from the dreaded Valeyard by transporting himself along with the enemy into the Void. David Ranch (S1E2, S1E4, S1E6, S2E1-3, S2E10) Another friend of the Doctor's who has a dark past with the cromatrites. He was killed by the Virus who used an alien signal to murder him. David's encounters with the Doctor are not in order. Jake Ford (S2E5, S3E1-2,DOE) Zack Roger's friend and companion of the 13th Doctor. He joined the Doctor after defeating the Watcher. He unfortunately died at the hands of Dar Ell. Gregson Ranch (S4E1-4, S1EX, S2EX, S3E6) The 11th Doctor's best friend who has an inevitable fate. He was told to have a fixed death in time and was killed in a car crash just before the 11th Doctor regenerated. Lucas O'Brian (DOE,S3E1) A friend of Zack Roger's. He was the second to join the Defenders Initiative and has never met the Doctor. He was killed in a explosion by the Jacua. Aliens and Enemies *The Axon (S1E1, S3E7) *The Virus (S1E2) *Dar Ell (S1E3, S3E2, DOE) Leader of the dreaded Srunks who experiment on humans for energy *Srunks (S1E3, DOE) *The Valcroma of Posca (S1E4-5) *Herbical Vashta Nerada (S1E6) *Cromatrites (S1E7, S2E2-3, S3E4-5, S4E3) *Crastoff (S1E7, S2E2-3, S3E4-5, S4E3) The fearless leader of the Cromatrites who will stop at nothing to kill the Doctor. *The Infected (S2E1) *Granknoks (S2E5) *Dracko (S2E6-7) The leader of his minions and kidnapper of King Arthur *Minions of Dracko (S2E6-7) *The Nightmare Child (S2E8, S3E1, S3E3, S4E1) A humanoid incarnation of the dreaded nightmare. He infiltraites dreams and kills people. *The Master (S1E8-10, S2E9-10) The Doctor's arch enemy who vows to kill the Doctor. *The Watcher (S3E1, S3E8, S4E1) A Melak who wants to steal the Doctor's tardis. *Daleks (S1EX, S3E3) *The Recture (S3E6) *Morbius (S3E7) *Zakatrons (S2EX, S3E9-10) Led by Hagath. The Zakatron fleet have attacked Earth twice. *The Valeyard (S2E2-3, S2E9, S3E9-10, S4E3) A clone of the Doctor and the absolute evil of the Doctor. *Weeping Angels (S4E2) *Rexis (S4E4) *The Faceless (S4E5-6) A race of beings created from the matter of the Time Vortex and army of the Unknown *The Unknown (S4E5-6) A man of unknown strength and power Supporting Characters *Delivery Boy (S1E1) *Steve Links (S1E5, S1E10) *Ben West (S1E6) *Jos (Mentioned) Although never seen personally, the Master took on the form of Jos to deceive the Doctor *The Professor (S2E4) *King Arthur (S2E6-7) *Sir Lancelot (S2E6-7) *Jeb (S2E9-10) *General Meik (S2E9-10) *Rassilon (S3E3) *Russell (S3E7) *Gareth (S3E9,S4E5) *Programmer 627 (S4E2) Category:Characters